


An Atypical Turnabout

by ChuuniGarbage



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, but who am I to judge, i don't know how to tag things, i might have accidentally turned mark into maya without the spirit medium bit, i'm also trying my best, joan is trying her best, joan should probably be arrested for representing someone without a license, not really an ace attorney fic i'm just stealing the format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuuniGarbage/pseuds/ChuuniGarbage
Summary: Joan thought that after the chaos of last year, it would be at least like, 6 months before she got thrust into another dangerous situation that threatens the well-being of people she cares about. Unfortunately it seems like fate had other plans, as one of her former patients is accused of the murder of his boyfriend. Faced with no other options aside from letting him be locked up for god knows how long, Joan tries her best to remember her brief legal training, dusts off her atypical attorney's badge, and prepares to enter the absurdly unfair world of atypical law.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Kudos: 9





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This uh, this is basically just something I wrote on a whim because I thought it would be neat. It's probably bad. I'm like about halfway done with chapter two though so that'll be out in a bit.

> _N-no! This… this isn’t…_
> 
> _You have to believe me! It wasn’t me!  
> _
> 
> _He could still be alive, please!  
> _
> 
> _ADAM!!!_

* * *

#### March 13th, 3:33 PM

#### Dr. Joan Bright’s Office

It was such a nice day, too.

I’d been preparing for a session with Rose, but she’d called in about an hour ago asking to postpone on account of her catching a nasty cold. She was the last client I’d had lined up for the day, so I’d suddenly found myself with nothing of importance to actually do. I didn’t feel like just going home, and to be frank, my office had started to get… cluttered. So I’d decided to take the opportunity to do a little spring cleaning.

I’d also made the critical mistake of inviting my brother over for a bit of company. A decision I would very quickly regret.

“Mark!” I shouted as I ducked to avoid the broom he had accidentally sent careening towards my head. The broom that, I’d like to note, I’d originally been planning to use to sweep the floor.

“Ehehe, sorry Joanie, guess my grip slipped,” Mark said. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. In the background I could still hear the cheap sword clashing sound effects of the show he was watching.

I sighed. “What about that show gets you so fired up, anyways? It’s the same as it’s always been, you think you’d get bored after a while.”

Mark gave me a look of shock. “What are you talking about, Joanie? The production values have gone up so much since I went away! The reveal of the Neo Magistrate’s true identity as the Iron Infant and the arc exploring his backstory and motivations are some of the best, I’d argue, in television history!”

I stared at my brother for a few seconds, but I couldn’t see any dishonesty in his face. He’s been like this ever since we were kids. Honestly, even if I’d never say it to his face, I’d missed his earnest enjoyment of the stupidest things.

As I tried to hide my smile my thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone going off. I motioned to Mark to turn his show down as I answered it.

“Hello?”

“D-Dr. Bright? Is that you?” The voice on the other end of the phone sounded so shaky and panicked it took me a moment to realize who it was.

“Caleb? What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“P-please Dr. Bright, you’ve gotta tell them I didn’t do it! You know me, you know I’d never-” Caleb seemed to choke on his words. As I listened, I saw Mark trying to get my attention, pointing to a news bulletin that had just appeared on the TV.

_BREAKING: The Boston Police Department has just reported that the son of award winning neuroscientists Elijah and Rebbeca Hayes has been assaulted and is in critical condition. Currently all evidence points to attempted homicide. Viewers are advised…_

My mind failed to process what I was looking at for several seconds before I was snapped back to reality by Caleb’s voice.

“...they’re saying I did it but I didn’t do it and the AM isn’t letting me get a lawyer who doesn’t know about atypical stuff and I can’t afford a lawyer and Agent Green said you studied law for a while and I don’t know what else to do you have to tell them I didn’t do it please Dr. Bright you know I’d never kill Adam-”

 _“_ Caleb. Calm down. Where are you?”

“Th-they’re keeping me in a holding cell at the AM.”

"Okay, I’ll be right down,” I said before I hung up. I looked over to Mark and we stared at each other in silence for a moment.

Mark was the one to finally speak. “I could hear him from here. I’m coming with you.”

“Are you sure? The AM will be the ones handling his trial. Nobody would blame you for not wanting to involve yourself.”

“And miss a chance to get a victory over those bastards? I don’t know the kid as well as you, but even I know he’d never hurt a fly. Let alone his boyfriend. He’s got to be innocent.”

“I hope you’re right,” I sighed.

I stuck my head out the door as Mark gathered his things and called out to Sarah. “Me and Mark are going to head out, can you get the place locked up?”

“No problem,” she said with a smile. I went back inside and grabbed something I didn’t think I’d ever need from a desk drawer.

> (Attorney's Badge has been added to the Court Record.)

_Hold on for just a bit longer, Caleb. It’ll be okay._

* * *

_Court Record:_

_Attorney's Badge_

_A badge I received after I completed the AM’s legal crash course. It’ll let me work on this case, but I probably shouldn’t go around showing it to everybody._

  
  


_Profiles:_

_Joan Bright (Age: 33)_

_I’m a therapist, not a lawyer, but it looks like I’m the only option._

_Mark Bryant (Age: 28)_

_My younger brother who was held in the AM for years. I hope he knows what he’s getting into._

_Caleb Michaels (Age: 17)_

_An empath and former patient of mine. Has been accused of murdering his boyfriend._

_Adam Hayes (Age: 17)_

_Caleb’s boyfriend. I know their relationship has had ups and downs but I can’t imagine Caleb trying to kill him._


	2. Day 1 Investigation: Caleb's Account

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a surge of creative energy and got this finished on the same day so I guess here's chapter two.

#### March 13th, 4:12 PM

#### The AM - Detention Center

There was always a part of me that hoped that I would never set foot in the halls of the Atypical Monitors again, a part of me who’s hopes got crushed on a regular basis, but a part of me nonetheless. A member of their staff let me in and confirmed my identity, and I made my way to the detention center.

When I got there, it was just as I remembered it. I’d spent a couple days here in the aftermath of my discovery of Tier 5, and even now, years later, it hadn’t changed a bit. The guard on duty gave me a nod of acknowledgement as Mark and I sat down in the visitor’s room, and went to fetch Caleb.

“God did I not miss this place,” Mark muttered.

I looked at him with concern. “You still don’t have to be here. You can leave if it’s too much.”

“Not a chance.”

About two or three minutes later I heard them returning. Mark got up and moved to the back of the room. As soon as Caleb entered his side of the room and saw me, he rushed up to the glass and started babbling.

“Dr. Bright! I thought you wouldn’t come I was so scared they’re saying I killed Adam but he isn’t really dead is he? He can’t be dead it’s Adam but he’s hurt and they won’t let me see him and they’re saying they’re going to put me in Tier 5 but I didn’t do anything I don’t know what happened Agent Green said I should call you and I did but I thought you were a therapist not a lawyer I’m really confused and scared and I don’t know what’s-”

“CALEB,” I said with as much authoritative energy as I could muster. I thought back to the legal training I’d done during my time working with the AM and pulled out a form from my jacket.

I cleared my throat. “Caleb I’m not a lawyer, but this isn’t a normal case. I can represent you, but I’ll need you to sign this.”

He gave me a quizzical look through his tears as I slid the consent form through the small hole in the glass. “What’s it say?”

“It…” I sighed. “I took some classes on a whim when I worked here. They didn’t give me any right to act as an attorney in a normal courtroom, but atypical law falls solely under the AM’s jurisdiction, and since they tended to operate outside of the US justice system, those sorts of rules can be bent. That form says that you consent to being represented by someone who isn’t a licensed attorney. It’s not exactly a strong defense if an actual official found out what went on, but the AM doesn’t let anyone outside know what happens in their courtroom anyway. They just like covering their bases.”

As I spoke, Caleb had already started looking the document over. When he found the line he had to sign on, there was no hesitation as he scribbled down his name. He looked back up at me as he slid the form back.

> (Consent Form has been added to the court record.)

“D-Dr. Bright…” Caleb murmured.

I put my hand on the glass and gave him the warmest smile I could.

“Don’t worry, Caleb. I know you aren’t dangerous. Now, why don’t you tell me what happened. Take as long as you need.”

Caleb honestly looked like a complete trainwreck of emotion, but he took a deep breath and visibly calmed down a little before he started to speak.

“Yesterday afternoon, I was taking a walk with-” he choked on his words, “w-with Adam. I can’t remember where we were going, but we took a detour through the park. We were talking and… and Adam started saying some stuff. He… I don’t think he was trying to make me mad but he was saying stuff that made me really anxious and that _hurt_ and I didn’t know how to take it. I think there might have been some other people around who were mad but I’m not sure and…” he paused.

_Right,_ I thought to myself, _Caleb’s an empath. That might be relevant later._

> (Empathy has been added to the court record.)

“I-I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to get into a fight with him and so I stormed off for a bit to cool down. And then,” Caleb’s voice started to shake as he spoke, “a-and then I came back and he was lying on the ground and there was a knife and my memory after that’s all fuzzy. The police showed up at some point and then Agent Green showed up and brought me here and then today a lot of people told me stuff and then I called you.”

_That’s not exactly a convincing alibi._

“That’s not exactly a convincing alibi,” Mark called out from the back of the room.

I sighed. “Well, there’s nothing for it. If that’s what you say happened, I’ll believe you.”

I started to move away before remembering something. “Ah, where did all this happen again?”

“Oh, right. It’s right by where Adam lives. Here, I’ll draw you a map.” Caleb said. I passed him a sheet of paper and a pen.

“Thanks,” I said a few seconds later as I took them back. “Me and Mark are going to go give the scene a look. Sit tight, okay?”

“I’ll try. Thanks, Dr. Bright.”

I put my stuff away into my bag and walked out the door, Mark following behind me, leaving Caleb to be led back to his cell.

Leaving that room, I thought that the case wouldn’t be too hard. Caleb’s alibi is shaky, but it happened in public and there’s no way he actually did it.

If only I’d known…

* * *

_Court Record:_

_Attorney Badge_

_A badge I received after I completed the AM’s legal crash course. It’ll let me work on this case, but I probably shouldn’t go around showing it to everybody._

_Consent Form_

_The AM’s standard form for hiring an unlicensed attorney. Absolutely would not hold up in court. I bet this was Owen’s idea._

_Empathy_

_Caleb can sense the emotions of people around him. Sometimes he mistakes them for his own._

  
  


_Profiles:_

_Joan Bright (Age: 33)_

_I’m a therapist, not a lawyer, but it looks like I’m the only option._

_Mark Bryant (Age: 28)_

_My younger brother who was held in the AM for years. I hope he knows what he’s getting into._

_Caleb Michaels (Age: 17)_

_An empath and former patient of mine. Has been accused of murdering his boyfriend._

_Adam Hayes (Age: 17)_

_Caleb’s boyfriend. I know their relationship has had ups and downs but I can’t imagine Caleb trying to kill him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's the investigation proper, so it's probably gonna be a lot longer.


End file.
